Chibi Renji?
by BlackBrightField2007
Summary: The 6th fuku-taichou had turned into a...Baby! What will happen to everyone when one of their lieutenant knows only how to eat, cry and sleep?


**Originally owned by Atarashi Sekai, my dearest friend. She asked me to post this using my account. **

* * *

**Chibi…Renji?**

"Shut up!?"

"What the hell? You shut up you orange hair punk!"

Another world war had erupted on Karakura High School roof. As usual, Ichigo and Renji could never get along especially when talking about Rukia, real and Shinigami world. They 'talking' always ended up as another world war.

Woi! There is a hollow at the park! Rukia shouted. But neither both of them heard it. They were too busy arguing. "Oi!" Rukia called them again and she was ignored again. A vein popped at Rukia's forehead.

"No they're n…"

"Yes they…"

Both Ichigo and Renji couldn't finish their sentences as both of them received an extremely powerful punch from Rukia.

"I said THERE IS A HOLLOW AT THE PARK!" Rukia scolded the male Shinigamis.

Ichigo and Renji looked at each other before nodded. Rukia was really angry right now and not even Ichigo brave enough to look at her beautiful midnight eyes.

"Let's go". Rukia stomped to the stairs with Renji and Ichigo tailed her.

At the park,

The hollow had rampaged the park. Most of the concrete slides, benches and sand boxes were torn apart. It was a huge crow-like hollow. It had white and purple coloured wings and dark purple a pair of legs. It also had black horns on its head.

"Oi! Right here!" Ichigo shouted; already transformed to Shinigami. Ichigo drew his zanpaktou and dodged attacks from the hollow. The hollow continuesly attacked the three Shinigami. Its movements were fast as lightning.

"Howl, Zabimaru!" Renji shouted. His zanpaktou transformed into Shi-kai and shot out to attack the hollow. But he missed it. Rukia drew her Zanpaktou and counter attacked the hollow. She managed to cut it at its chest.

The hollow cried and hit Rukia back. She was sent flying across the park.

"Rukia!" both Ichigo and Renji shouted.

"Damn it this hollow. Renji, I'll attack him while you distract him." Renji nodded.

They both together attacked the hollow. Ichigo sliced his leg and Renji cut his wing. The hollow cried again and tried to hit Ichigo. "Damn it this hollow!" Ichigo cursed.

"Renji cut his horns! They're his weak point!" Rukia shouted.

Renji jumped and slashed his horns. But nothing happen. They were as hard as pure steel. Then Ichigo tried. This time he managed to cut one of them. The hollow cried and fell his face first on the ground.

"Renji let's go get Rukia first. Then we finish him" Ichigo said and Renji nodded.

Rukia wasn't badly injured but she twisted her ankle and some scratches.

"Hey Renji, you are weaker than me!" Ichigo said as he trying to start another worldwar with him.

"Ceh! You are just lucky!"

"You are weak!"

"No!"

"Yes"

"No!"

And both of them received another powerful punch from Rukia.

"Can both of you shut up for at least five minutes!"

Both of them nodded. Poor Renji and Ichigo. They had received Rukia punch twice today and it was only half day. Who knows, by the day end, how much punches they will receive. "We got to kill the hollow first" Rukia said.

The three of them went to the hollow. Ichigo helped Rukia to lean on the pavement while Renji drew his zanpaktou to finish the hollow. Before Renji could entrust his zanpaktou to the hollow's face, he suddenly got up and hit Renji with his wing. Ichigo was thrown back. The hollow then turned to Ichigo and Rukia.

Rukia tried to stand up with her Zanpaktou help. Ichigo already in front of her; protecting her. Ichigo ran towards the hollow and attacked him. But the hollow dodged and attacked Ichigo back. Ichigo was injured.

The hollow looked at Rukia. Suddenly a ball of yellow light appeared in front of the hollow. The ball kept growing until a size of a basketball ball. The hollow then fired it to Rukia. Kaboom! The place where Rukia stood, clad with smokes.

"Rukia!" Ichigo shouted. He tried to run but the hollow stopped him. Ichigo took Zangetsu and entrusted to the hollow's face. He cried and slowly dissolved. Then Ichigo ran to Rukia. The smoke had finally gone with the wind.

Renji was laying beside Rukia. Renji managed to block the blow from hitting Rukia. He blocked the blow with his own body. Right now, Renji breathes were heavy but he was okay. The blow had done nothing to his body.

"Hey, I'm stronger than you! The blow didn't do anything to me!" Renji said as he got on his feet.

"Ceh!"

The three of them went to their bodies. Rukia got inside her gigai first and followed by Renji. Just before Ichigo could get inside his body another hollow appeared.

"Damn it!" Ichigo cursed and went straight to the hollow. He cut the hollow's leg and his arm. After a couple of minutes, Ichigo managed to kill the hollow. Then he went to his body and got inside it.

"Let's go" Ichigo said as he helped Rukia to walk back to school. But then they realized something. Renji wasn't anywhere near them.

"Where's that bastard?" asked Ichigo.

"I thought he went with you to kill the hollow?" said Rukia.

"Nope…"

Both of them looked around. Suddenly Rukia found something under the three where their bodies were placed. It was Renji's uniform. But where is he?

"Ichigo, I found his school uniform…"

Ichigo ran to Rukia. Rukia took the pants and then something moving inside Renji's shirt. Slowly Rukia unbuttoned the white shirt.

"Ahh!" Rukia shrieked. There was a baby inside Renji's shirt. A baby boy with red hair.

"What the hell?" Ichigo was all came from Ichigo.

* * *

A/N (Atarashi Sekai): How was it? Was it ok or really bad? My first time! Please review! 


End file.
